


Ice eyes

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [41]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Può un solitario cacciatore innamorarsi di un'aliena? Può un cyborg scoprire di avere un cuore?[Fa parte di DBNA].(Precedente a un Ritorno inatteso).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo Within Temptation Somewhere.

Cap.1 Ljula  


La parete del tempio franò, alzando un polverone di polvere biancastra, rocce di marmo precipitavano al suolo con dei tonfi. Le colonne scheggiate erano avvolte dalle fiamme, che rischiaravano lo scenario notturno. I bagliori vermigli illuminavano lo sfondo blu-notte e carcasse annerite, emananti fumo, erano circondate da lingue di fuoco aranciate.

La figura della donna intenta a correre, stringendo al petto una neonata, creava una serie di ombre sulle superficie lattee solcate da fratture. La neonata singhiozzava, dimenandosi. La giovane donna la teneva tra i seni, ansimava, voltandosi ripetutamente. Una ciocca nera sfuggì al velo che indossava, ticchettandole sul viso olivastro.

\- Ljula scappa! -. L’urlo di un’altra donna le rimbombava nella testa. Una lacrima le rigò il viso sporco di polvere, sentiva il calore arderle la pelle impregnata di sudore. In lontananza si sentivano delle urla e delle esplosioni. La lunga veste nera che indossava era strappata in più punti, la spada alla sua cintola ondeggiava sbattendole contro la gamba sporca di sangue creando dei rumori metallici.

“Bimba mia, tu sei l’ultima delle sacerdotesse” sussurrò alla neonata, cullandola. Raggiunse una navicella a sfera rossa, ai piedi di una statua d’oro rappresentante una donna. Cliccò su un pannello di controllo sulla superficie della navicella, aprendola. Si piegò in avanti e appoggiò la piccola sul sedile. La bambina strillò più forte, allungando le mani verso la donna. Quest’ultima le diede un bacio su uno dei piedini nudi, si allontanò da lei e chiuse lo sportello della navicella. Cliccò un tasto rosso sul pannello di controllo, saltò all’indietro e guardò la navicella spiccare il volo. La osservò allontanarsi, mentre solcava il cielo blu-notte.

Un raggio laser le trapassò il ventre da parte a parte, sangue vermiglio schizzò sulla superficie della statua d’oro della dea.


	2. Cap.2 Il cacciatore

Cap.2 Il cacciatore  


C17 si allacciò i lunghi capelli neri in una coda e piegò in avanti il capo. Il suo viso era lasciato in ombra dal cappello da cowboy. Ticchettò con l’indice sul cellulare e sospirò, facendo ondeggiare la sigaretta che teneva in bocca.

“Te l’ho già detto, non ho nessuna intenzione di venire in città, per ora. Sperduto per sperduto, preferisco le montagne a quell’inutile isoletta con la casa rosa” borbottò. Le sue iridi color ghiaccio riflettevano la luce prodotta dalla lampada ad olio davanti a lui.

“Ammettilo, semplicemente non hai voglia di vedere mio marito” si lamentò C18 dall’altra parte dell’apparecchio. C17 accarezzò il fucile che teneva appoggiato alla poltrona in pelle d’orso in cui era affondato.

“Può essere, ma sono anche venuto di recente” ribatté. Mise una mano in tasca e tirò fuori un accendino d’argento, raffigurante uno smile insanguinato.

“Sono passati quattro anni dall’ultima volta che sei venuto. Lo sai che Marron ci tiene” lo rimbrottò la gemella dall’altra parte dell’apparecchio. C17 fece scattare l’accendino e si accese la sigaretta.

“Anche tu mi manchi, sorellina, ma tanto abbiamo il cip di collegamento mentale. I dati che mi passi sono più che sufficienti a conoscere fin troppa gente, anzi sono anche in eccedenza” brontolò. Inspirò e sentì il sapore acre del tabacco in bocca, le narici gli bruciarono.

“Vorrei vederti, ogni tanto!” sbraitò C18. C17 espirò dalle narici il fumo e alzò la testa, stringendo con più forza il cellulare con la mano libera.

“Tu sei cambiata, sei diventata una madre di famiglia. Io, invece, voglio fare il cacciatore e rimanere un gelido pezzo di metallo. Sono strade diverse, è giusto che si svolgano anche in luoghi diversi” spiegò.

“Non ho mai sentito tante idiozie in una volta. Ammettilo, sei semplicemente rimasto sconvolto con quello che è successo con Super-C17” ringhiò C18. Si sentì un click. Il moro allontanò il cellulare dall’orecchio e lo osservò, vedendo lo schermo nero. Inspirò nuovamente dalla sigaretta e scrollò le spalle.

“Almeno ha sempre il suo solito caratterino” bisbigliò.


	3. Cap.3 Mary Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: I am the fire degli Halestorm

Cap.3 Mary Jane  


C17 sentì dei passi avvicinarsi, strinse il fucile al petto e si nascose dietro un albero.

\- Maledizione, così mi fanno scappare la selvaggina – pensò. Uscì da dietro l’albero e puntò il fucile davanti a sé. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo una giovane davanti a sé, abbassò l’arma e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Ragazzina, potevo spararti” ringhiò. La giovane accarezzò l’elsa del pugnale che portava alla cintola.

“Sono contenta che tu non l’abbia fatto” sussurrò con voce melodiosa. C17 guardò il crocefisso d’argento che portava al collo, brillava alla luce del tramonto. Era adagiato sulla pelle di lei, tra i suoi seni sodi, stretti da un corpetto vermiglio. Il giovane arrossì e alzò il capo, ghignando.

“E’ insolito che una ragazzina giri in questa zona” disse. Passò l’indice sotto il foulard rosso che portava al collo, allargandolo.

“Come ti chiami?” domandò. La giovane sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, facendo fremere le lunghe ciglia.

“Mary Jane, ma mi puoi chiamare solo Mary” rispose. Le sue labbra erano rosse e spesse. C17 si tolse il cappello da cowboy, facendolo ricadere sulle sue spalle.

“Dovresti andare a casa. Tra poco farà buio e in questa zona girano parecchi brutti ceffi e non pochi orsi” le consigliò. La ragazza strofinò la punta aguzza dello stivale sul terreno, conficcandolo in una zolla di terra ricoperta d’erba.

“Tu sei il cacciatore, non è vero?” chiese. Allontanò la mano dal pugnale e si accarezzò la lunga treccia di capelli neri. C17 mise il fucile in spalla e allargò le braccia.

“Per gli amici C17. Mi conosci o lo hai capito dal fucile?” chiese. La giovane si tolse la giacchetta di jeans che indossava, legandosela alla vita.

“Ti ho visto in paese. Sono la nipote del vecchio Joé” spiegò. La sua pelle diafana brillava illuminata dalla luce aranciata del tramonto. C17 impallidì e le sue iridi color ghiaccio divennero biancastre.

“Quindi sei della zona?” chiese. La ragazza ridacchiò e annuì.

“Già, mi dispiace deluderti, ma sono cresciuta tra queste montagne” spiegò. C17 sbuffò e trasse un pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca. Osservò le iridi di lei, erano azzurro ghiaccio.

\- Ha gli stessi occhi miei e di mia sorella – rifletté.

“Cosa vuoi, mocciosa?” borbottò. La giovane infilò una mano in tasca e ne tirò fuori una sfera rossa luminescente.

“Mio nonno ha deciso di dirmi che sono adottata. Mi ha trovato in una navicella con solo questo amuleto” spiegò. Si appoggiò con la schiena al tronco di un albero e lanciò il gioiello. C17 lo prese al volo e lo guardò.

“Qui si dice che tu sia un esperto di alieni. Puoi rintracciare da dove viene?” chiese la ragazza. C17 alzò la sfera, mettendola controluce e la fissò.

“Perché dovrei aiutarti?” chiese. La giovane si massaggiò una spalla con le dita pallide e affusolate.

“Se lo fai, ti aiuterò a cacciare il grande orso bianco. Si dice che tu gli stia dando la caccia da parecchio” si propose. C17 schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Ho un credito parecchio consistente con tuo nonno. Cancellalo e affare fatto” ribatté. Mary sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Affare fatto” rispose.


	4. Scritta sentendo: Fire Breather - Laurel

Cap. 4 C17 alla Kame House  
  


“Gohan, ti stai allenando?” chiese Vegeta. Si appoggiò alla cupola bianca della casa dei Son. Il giovane, intento a tirare una serie di calci ad altezza viso, abbassò la gamba e si voltò.

“Sì. Ormai ho reso il supersaiyan un tutt’uno con il Mystic. Perciò sono finalmente pronto per un nuovo livello” spiegò. Il ciuffo moro gli aderiva alla fronte madida di sudore e le gocce gli scendevano lungo il collo muscoloso.  Il principe dei saiyan inarcò un sopracciglio, guardandolo aumentare l’aura.

“Non puoi diventare terzo livello” gli ricordò. Gohan gli diede le spalle e ricominciò a tirare una serie di pugni, la giacca verde della tuta gli aderiva al corpo.

“No, però sono anni che sogno di diventare un Supersaiyan God e penso che ormai sono prossimo a riuscirci” spiegò. Il suo petto si alzava e abbassava regolare. Una serie di gocce di sudore schizzavano intorno a lui e fluttuavano nell’aria creata dall’aura del Son.

“Vuoi fare una sorpresa a tuo padre quando tornerà con il drago?” chiese Vegeta. Gohan assottigliò gli occhi e le sue iridi nere brillarono di riflessi vermigli.

“No. Penso che lo terrò per una minaccia importante, qualcosa che mi riguarderà” ribatté gelido. Con l’aura sollevò una roccia e la mandò in frantumi con un pugno.

“Piuttosto tu perché sei qui?” chiese. Vegeta incassò il capo tra le spalle ed incrociò le braccia.

“Quando hai finito di allenarti, dobbiamo andare da Crilin. Sembra abbia bisogno anche di te, oltre che di mia moglie” spiegò.

 

**********

“E quindi, ripetimi un po’, tu conoscevi mio zio, ma lui non conosceva te?” chiese Marron. Si sedette sul divano accanto a Mary, si piegò in avanti e versò il the dentro una tazzina di ceramica. Mary si piegò in avanti e prese il limone, se lo portò alla bocca e succhiò.

“Sì” sussurrò. Marron piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare i codini biondi.

“E come ha fatto a non notarti?” chiese. Appoggiò la teiera sul tavolino. Mary giocherellò con la treccia mora e sputò quello che rimaneva del limone dentro il piattino sotto la tazzina.

“Lo guardavo dalle cucine. Lui non voleva fare amicizia con nessuno e io non ci tenevo a parlarci, lo conosco solo di vista” rispose.

“Dalle cucine? Quindi tuo nonno possiede un ristorante?” chiese Marron. Mary scoppiò a ridere sguaiatamente e si gettò all’indietro, facendo tremare la poltrona.

“Buona questa! No, ha il bar del paese! Ecco perché era lì, si ubriaca” spiegò.

 Marron schioccò la lingua sul palato e prese la propria tazza di the.

“Vuoi dello zucchero?” chiese. Mary incrociò le braccia sotto il corpetto rosso di pelle che le stringeva il seno.

“Veramente ci gradirei della grappa dentro” rispose.

***********

Crilin si tolse il casco e lo appoggiò sopra il tavolo, slacciandosi la cintura che portava alla vita. Si sfilò la giacca con il simbolo della polizia sulla spalla e la appoggiò sullo schienale di una sedia.

“Quindi tuo fratello è nell’altra stanza? Credevo volesse sparire dalla tua vita come aveva fatto dopo il Cell game” disse. C18 chiuse il frigorifero e sbucciò una banana.

“Lo fa solo perché gli serve aiuto” spiegò. Crilin si massaggiò il collo, sentendolo scricchiolare.

“Ovviamente … si diverte a farti soffrire, secondo me” si lamentò. Le iridi azzurre di C18 divenne liquide.

“Le nostre schede madri sono collegate, non abbiamo bisogno della presenza fisica per essere insieme spiritualmente. Non venire è solo una specie di dispetto, per lui” ribatté. Si portò la banana alle labbra e la addentò.

“In ogni caso, Marron ci resta male. E’ troppo affezionata a suo zio” ribatté Crilin. Socchiuse la porta della cucina e sporse il capo. Impallidì vedendo C17 uscire dal bagno, passandogli davanti. Ritirò la testa e si voltò verso la moglie.

“E’ impressionante, sembra ancora un ragazzino che non ha raggiunto i trent’anni” bisbigliò. C18 gettò la buccia nella spazzatura.

“Non ha fatto operazioni per invecchiare, è normale” ribatté.


	5. Cap. 5 Arriva il gruppo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nine Inch Nailes - Something I can never have.

Cap. 5 Arriva il gruppo

C17 guardò Crilin tenendo gli occhi socchiusi, schiuse le labbra rosso rubino ed espirò dalle narici.

“Perciò ci hai portato a casa un’aliena” sussurrò il terrestre. C17 caricò una serie di proiettili dentro il fucile.

“Così sembra” rispose. Crilin si sedette su una sedia, appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo della cucina, vicino a una serie di scatole colme di proiettili.

“E glielo hai detto che non sei umano anche tu?” chiese. C17 alzò lo sguardo, il suo viso era in ombra coperto dal cappello da cowboy.

“Che sono un cyborg?” chiese. Si sentirono degli scatti provenire dal suo fucile.

“Sì” rispose Crilin. Il gemello di sua moglie gli era seduto dirimpetto. Le iridi color ghiaccio del cyborg brillarono.

“Penso che se le facessi sapere realmente chi sono, scapperebbe via?” domandò. Crilin appoggiò la testa su entrambe le mani.

“E’ cresciuta come un’umana, potrebbe …”. Iniziò. C17 si alzò il cappello con l’indice e ghignò.

“Sì, gliel’ho detto. E mi ha chiesto se sentivo lo stesso il sapore di una birra. Le ho risposto che alcol, sesso, fumo e un bel fucile me li posso godere benissimo” rispose con voce roca. Crilin roteò gli occhi e si voltò.

“Molto fine … davvero” borbottò.

**********************

“Sembra che siano arrivati gli ospiti. Dovrei andare a riceverli” disse gelida Marron. Dall’ingresso provenivano un vociare di voci e scoppi di risa. Mary guardò la bionda e le fece l’occhiolino.

“Fa pure” la invogliò. Si tolse la giacca di jeans e se la appoggiò su una spalla. Marron schioccò la lingua sul palato e si allontanò. Mary chiuse gli occhi e sbuffò, incrociando le braccia sotto il seno.

\- Mi chiedo se questi pagliacci possano davvero darmi una mano, mi sembra solo un raduno tra vecchi amici e parenti– rifletté. Sentì dei passi, il divano si mosse e Mary aprì gli occhi. Si voltò e vide una donna sedersi accanto a lei. Le sue iridi azzurre erano color del cielo.

“Sei?” chiese Mary.

“Videl. Io sono l’unica normale in questo gruppo di pazzi” spiegò Videl. Mary osservò la treccia nera che portava e ridacchiò.

“Hai la mia stessa capigliatura e ci assomigliamo abbastanza da sembrare sorelle. Vorrà dire che sono la più normale anche io?” chiese. Videl scrollò le spalle e ridacchiò.

“Può essere. In ogni caso non te la prendere se Marron con te è un po’ gelida” spiegò. Mary giocherellò con il crocefisso che portava al collo.

“Sembra una santarellina, ho persino scoperto che fa l’infermierina” brontolò. Videl arrossì e chinò il capo.

“Marron ama la distruzione e la potenza. Sin da bambina, queste cose l’hanno attirata. Ha un lato oscuro, temo ereditato da me. Perciò cerca di concentrarsi sul meglio di sé, sulla sua dolcezza” spiegò. Mary si portò una mano al pugnale che portava alla cintola, accarezzandole la lama con l’unghia aguzza.

“Ha deciso di fare l’infermiera e aiutare gli altri, per non superare una linea pericolosa?” sibilò. Videl deglutì e sentì le orecchie diventare bollenti.

“Esattamente” mormorò.

\- Qui parlano di lati oscuri come se fosse una cosa normale, anche agli sconosciuti. Mi chiedo, allora, quanto grossi siano i loro segreti. Forse mi sbagliavo, sarà divertente – pensò Mary.

“Insomma, mi teme perché potrei risvegliare il suo lato oscuro e portarla sulla cattiva strada?” chiese. Videl strofinò le mani tra loro e congiunse i polpastrelli.

“Sì. E’ lo stesso che teme da suo zio C17. Da bambina era un idolo per lei” spiegò. Mary ghignò e gettò di lato la testa.

“Insomma, sotto quel visetto da suora, più che l’acqua santa, ci trovo un vero diavolo” sussurrò. Videl si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Come mai non sei buddista o di qualche altra religione orientale?” chiese. Mary ticchettò le punte aguzze dei suoi stivali tra loro.

“Mio nonno è di origine americane. Mi ha insegnato il protestantesimo” spiegò. Videl annuì.

 


	6. Cap. 6 Una scienziata alla Kame-House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Young God - Halsey

Cap. 6 Una scienziata alla Kame-House

“Junior non è venuto?” chiese Bulma. Ticchettò sulla tastiera del computer portatile. Osservò l’immagine della sfera rossa sullo schermo.

“No, oggi tocca a lui controllare Elly” spiegò Gohan. Si premette gli occhiali contro il viso. Bulma cliccò un altro paio di tasti e si voltò, dentro una cupola di vetro c’era la vera sfera vermiglia.

“Non credo che questo sia un vero gioiello. Devo controllare la navicella di quella ragazza” spiegò. Gohan si massaggiò il collo e si voltò nella direzione opposta. Dalla finestra vedeva la cima di una palma che copriva per metà la vista del mare.

\- Bulma è riuscita a trasformare questa camera da letto in un studio di ricerca in nemmeno dieci minuti – rifletté.

“Pensi che ne faccia parte?” domandò. Bulma allungò le gambe, il computer su di esse ondeggiò e lo schermo si oscurò.

“E’ possibile. Penso che al suo interno ci sia della tecnologia” rispose. Raddrizzò lo schermo che tornò visibile.

“Vegeta si è pronunciato su che razza è?” s’informò il Son. Bulma si voltò verso di lui.

“Vegeta?” chiese. Gohan si girò a sua volta, ricambiando lo sguardo della donna.

“Ha girato tutto l’universo, penso che conosca un po’ tutte le razze” le ricordò. Bulma abbassò la testa e tornò a digitare sulla tastiera.

“Sarebbe un’idea. Un tempo era più facile, bastava chiedere a Goku di teletrasportarci dai Kahioshin” mormorò.

“Già … mio padre” sussurrò con voce rauca. Raggiunse una parete e vi si appoggiò con una spalla.

“Come stanno i tuoi genitori?” chiese. Bulma scrollò le spalle e si sporse in avanti, appoggiando il portatile sul letto.

“Al solito. Anche se mio padre non ce la fa più a correre dietro agli animali. E’ diventato anche un po’ sordo” rispose. Gohan si sporse in avanti e guardò lo schermo del portatile, vedendo un download in corso.

“Immagino” rispose.

**********

“Questa faccenda è la mia opportunità per allacciare dei rapporti con quel cacciatore cocciuto. C17 sembra interessato davvero a quella ragazza. E senza il suo gemello, spesso C18 cade in depressione. Penso abbia perso la voglia di lottare anche perché le manca lui” spiegò Crilin. C18 guardò il terrestre in viso e vide le sue iridi liquide.

“Negli ultimi anni mi sei sembrato anche tu giù di morale” rispose. Crilin si mordicchiò il labbro e si passò la mano tra i capelli.

“Sai che a C18 piaccio anche da rasato?” domandò. Bulma schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“E’ perché Goku non c’è? Tutti voi, persino Gohan, cambiato argomento quando lo faccio notare” disse. Crilin si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e sospirò.

“Più che altro tutti voi dubitate della mia potenza in combattimento”. Si riabbassò sui piedi, facendoli affondare nella sabbia.

“Eppure sono convinto di aver ancora molto potenziale, di avere un limite da superare. Devo solo trovare la chiave” spiegò. Bulma ridacchiò e piegò di lato il capo.

“Tornato alla situazione attuale, sì ho capito che è importante. Speriamo che trovando le origini di Mary Jane, si possa scoprire anche il modo di farti fare amicizia con C17” disse. Crilin si appoggiò contro una palma con la schiena, incrociando le braccia.

“Secondo te, perché continua ad odiarmi tanto?” chiese. Bulma socchiuse gli occhi facendo fremere le ciglia e ridacchiò.

“Se fossi collegata ai pensieri di C18 mentre fa  _cose_ particolari con te … anche io non ti vedrei di buon occhi, a essere un maschietto” spiegò. Crilin avvampò e deglutì a vuoto. Bulma scoppiò a ridere.


	7. Cap. 7 Dormire insieme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Linking Park - Given Up.

Cap. 7 Dormire insieme  
  


C18 socchiuse gli occhi, una serie di dati le scorrevano davanti e le sue iridi color ghiaccio brillavano. Osservò Mary Jane tirare una serie di pugni a un macchinario, sovrastato da uno schermo su cui comparivano dei numeri.

“Che stanno facendo?” chiese. Mary fece un salto e colpì il punchball con un calcio in volo, continuò con una capriola e riatterrò in piedi.

“Quel tipo con i capelli a fiamma …” rispose C17.

“Vegeta” ribatté la gemella. C17 sbuffò, mettendo le mani nella giacca lunga di pelle marrone che indossava.

“Sì, quel nano. Per capire qualcosa di Mary Jane ha bisogno di valutare le sue possibilità in battaglia” spiegò. Incrementò la potenza della propria vista, facendo lo zoom con gli occhi. Rabbrividì vedendo il sudore scendere lungo la pelle pallida della giovane, scenderle lungo il collo, imperlarle la fronte.

“Qui si stanno chiedendo tutti perché hai deciso di aiutare una sconosciuta. Giravano strane voci su un tuo coinvolgimento emotivo” disse C18. C17 si concentrò sulla treccia mora della giovane che le era aderita alla pelle sudata in mezzo ai seni.

“Invidia del fatto che ho rimorchiato qualcosa di meglio di uno sgorbio alto quanto un granello di sabbia?” chiese. C18 scalciò, sollevando un polverone di sabbia.

“La ragazzina non ha un potenziale combattivo così alto come pensa. Probabilmente pensa di essere una dea perché i proiettili non le fanno nulla” ribatté. C17 ghignò e scese con lo sguardo, osservando la porzione di ventre della giovane rimasta scoperta.

“Perché è meglio il tuo marito che muore di continuo?” chiese. C18 ringhiò.

“Non è morto così tante volte come vorresti far credere. Piuttosto, davvero quella mocciosa ti piace?” domandò alzando il tono. C17 ridusse la visuale togliendo lo zoom alla propria vista.

“A quella ragazza piace giocare con il fuoco. Ed io sono più bollente delle fiamme e sono più che intenzionato a giocare con lei” rispose. Si voltò verso C18 che lo guardò in viso.

“Non ti ho mai associato a del fuoco” disse quest’ultima. Le sue iridi color ghiaccio si riflettevano in quelle del gemello.

“Perché io e te, sorellina, siamo ghiaccio. E il ghiaccio può bruciare più di un incendio” spiegò C17.

*****************

“Vegeta forse ha individuato il tuo pianeta di origine” disse C17. Mary annuì e si sedette sul divano letto.

“Davvero non ti scoccia dormire con me? Posso sempre convincere la principessina bionda a farmi entrare con lei nel suo letto” chiese. Si tolse gli stivali e li gettò per terra, accanto alla propria giacca appallottolata.

“Tranquilla, ho proposto io di poter dormire sul divano letto con te” disse C17. Appoggiò alla spalliera del divano letto il proprio fucile.

“Motivo?” chiese Mary. Si tolse il crocifisso e lo fece cadere dentro uno degli stivali.

“Nella combriccola c’è un maiale che si diverte a palpare le ragazze. Tu sei un investimento, non voglio certo che rinunci alla missione per colpa sua” spiegò il cyborg.

“Sereno, mi so difendere. Piuttosto, ora che lo hanno individuato, mi diranno il nome e basta?” chiese Mary. I lacci del corpetto le avevano lasciato una serie di segni sulla pelle. C17 li osservò e si tolse il foulard arancione, legandoselo intorno al braccio.

“No, penso proprio che stiano organizzando un viaggio spaziale. Sempre che tu abbia il coraggio di affrontarlo” la punzecchiò.

“Sereno, te le dovrai guadagnare quelle birre” disse Mary. Si sciolse la lunga treccia e i capelli neri le finirono sulle spalle.

“Certo che quella tizia deve proprio navigare nell’oro” disse. Si mise il laccio della treccia intorno al polso. C17 si tolse gli stivali e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Quale tizia?” domandò. Mary Jane si coricò, affondando con la testa nel cuscino.

“L’azzurra non è la padrona di quella miniera d’oro della Capsule co.?” domandò. C17 si tolse il cappello da cowboy e lo lanciò sulla sedia su cui era appoggiata la propria giacca lunga.

“Sì, è lei” rispose. Mary si tirò il lenzuolo, coprendosi fino alla gola.

“Beh, deve essere ricca sfondata. Il suo marchio è praticamente su ogni cosa, persino sulle mutande” borbottò. C17 si sedette accanto e si coricò su un fianco.

“Butta un sacco di soldi in navicelle e invenzioni che esplodono o fanno una fine anche peggiore” borbottò. Mary si mise a sua volta su un fianco, guardandolo in viso.

“Ricchi, non sanno mai spendere i soldi dove veramente servono” sibilò. Le iridi azzurre di C17 si rifletterono in quello di lei.

“Lo penso anch’io. Magari io e mia sorella fossimo stati ricchi …” sussurrò. Dalla stanza accanto provenne un basso russare.

“Tu cosa ci faresti con i soldi?” chiese Mary, abbassando la voce. C17 ghignò.

“Mi comprerei dozzine di macchine da corsa di marca e ogni giorno uscire a correre con una macchina diversa” spiegò. Si slacciò il codino, i suoi lunghi capelli neri ricaddero sul cuscino.

“E la tua gemellina, invece? Si comprerebbe una casa meno ridicola di questa?” s’informò Mary. C17 tirò a sua volta il lenzuolo, coprendosi.

“Pensa che non è nemmeno casa sua. Li ospita un vecchio bavoso” ringhiò. Mary alzò e abbassò i piedi coperti dai calzini, muovendo il lenzuolo.

“Si accontenta di poco. Famigliola mediocre in una casetta mediocre” sibilò. C17 corrugò la fronte e chiuse gli occhi.

“Non è sempre stata così. Un tempo pensavamo di spassarcela. Lei amava i bei vestiti” spiegò. Mary sbadigliò e si massaggiò il collo.

“Io se avessi tutti quei soldi mollerei il locale di mio nonno e girerei il mondo. Magari mi comprerei qualche bell’arma” sussurrò.

\- Speravo che, dormendo vestita, decidesse di rimanere senza corpetto di notte – pensò C17.

“Io amo i miei fucili” disse roco. Mary chiuse gli occhi e si mise sull’altro fianco, dandogli la schiena.

“Niente da fare, preferisco le armi da taglio” ribatté.


	8. Cap.8 I dubbi di Junior

Cap.8 I dubbi di Junior

Bulma si affacciò alla finestra, il vento gelido le scompigliò i capelli azzurri. Lo spicchio di luna era coperto per metà da delle nuvole, illuminava la sabbia e le foglie della palma davanti alla terrestre. L’azzurra vide qualcuno volare nella sua direzione e si tirò indietro, rientrando nella camera da letto. Junior atterrò sul davanzale della finestra.

“Finalmente sei arrivato” lo salutò la scienziata. Il namecciano teneva le braccia incrociate, il mantello bianco gli ondeggiava alle spalle.

“Mi hanno detto del viaggio, è pericoloso, perciò è meglio che venga anche io” spiegò il namecciano con tono gelido. Le iridi azzurre di Bulma si schiarirono.

“E per Elly?” chiese. Junior strinse i denti, facendo sporgere in fuori il mento.

“Gohan si è proposto per occuparsene lui” rispose. Bulma si mise una ciocca azzurra dietro l’orecchio.

“E a te va bene?” s’informò. Junior si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare le proprie antenne che sporgevano dal turbante.

“No. Non sono per niente convinto, anche perché mi sembra una missione basata su un concetto insensato” ringhiò. Bulma si deterse le labbra rosee con la lingua.

“Allora perché hai accettato?” domandò. Junior si tolse il turbante, mettendolo sotto il braccio e si massaggiò la fronte spaziosa.

“Perché altrimenti Gohan avrebbe pensato che non mi fido di lui” ammise. Bulma gli sorrise.

“E’ stato un bel …”. Iniziò.

“Però vedi di inserire una navicella di salvataggio, nella navicella. Se non ci muoviamo entro un lasso di tempo minimo, li lascio e torno indietro” la interruppe ringhiando il namecciano. Bulma inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Ci tieni proprio a quella ragazza” sussurrò. Le iridi nere di Junior brillarono di riflessi vermigli.

“Chi deve venire in questa stupidissima missione?” brontolò.

“Sarete tu, Crilin, Vegeta, 17 e la diretta interessata” spiegò Bulma. Junior piegò di lato il capo e la guardò.

“Tu no?” chiese. Bulma scrollò le spalle.

“Vegeta ha detto di no con decisione. Mi ha fatto notare che stiamo andando in un pianeta che è stato conquistato anni fa ed è pericoloso” borbottò.

“Da quando questi argomenti ti convincono?” chiese Junior. La luce lunare faceva brillare i suoi canini lattei. Bulma dimenò le braccia, muovendo le dita.

“Da quando posso rimanere qui a studiare una tecnologia aliena praticamente scomparsa. Mi hanno messo a disposizione la navicella della ragazza. Assomiglia solo apparentemente a quella saiyan, invece …”. La sua voce era febbricitante. Junior si grattò la guancia, passando l’unghia aguzza sullo zigomo sporgente.

“Vegeta dov’è?” chiese, parlando di sopra alla scienziata. Quest’ultima sbuffò.

“Dorme” disse gelida. Junior ghignò.

“Vegeta sa dormire?” disse ironico. Bulma roteò gli occhi ed indietreggiò, allontanandosi dalla finestra.

“Sì. E’ lì, nel letto” rispose.

Junior saltò giù dal davanzale della finestra e superò l’azzurra. Raggiunse il letto e vide il principe dei saiyan coricato sulle coperte. Era rannicchiato su se stesso, senza vestiti, coperto solo da un paio di boxer. Il suo respiro regolare rimbombava nelle orecchie aguzze del namecciano.

“Ditemi che è uno scherzo” disse atono Junior. Bulma ridacchiò, coprendosi la bocca con la mano.

“Aveva caldo, non siamo abituati al clima delle isole”. Scusò il marito. Junior camminò intorno al letto.

“Siamo sicuro che questa razza non sia pericolosa?” chiese abbassando il tono di voce. Bulma si grattò la nuca.

“Come mai?” chiese. Junior corrugò la fronte guardando i disegni delle carote sui boxer del principe dei saiyan.

“Se Vegeta perde compostezza, vuol dire che è qualcosa che lo sconvolge” disse gelido. Bulma scosse il capo.

“Con Goku la perdeva sempre” ribatté. Junior alzò lo sguardo verso il soffitto.

“Con Son la perdevano anche le divinità” le ricordò. Bulma aprì la bocca, la richiuse ed annuì.

“Hai le tue ragioni” ammise. Junior si allontanò dal letto e si diresse verso la finestra.

“Ho visto Vegeta preso in contropiede solo quando suo fratello Tarble gli ha presentato sua moglie. E non credo sia stato per lei, ma per il fatto che l’esercito di Freezer fosse ancora così diffuso nell’universo. Ed infatti, poi, Freezer è tornato” spiegò Junior. Volò fuori dalla finestra, il mantello bianco gli volteggiava sulle spalle. Atterrò sul tetto della Kame-House, incrociò le gambe, chiuse gli occhi ed iniziò a meditare.


	9. Cap.9 Incubo notturno

Cap.9 Incubo notturno  
  
  


Mary mugolò, abbracciò il cuscino stringendolo al petto e scalciò. Colpì con un calcio C17 che si voltò, dandole a sua volta le spalle, tirandosi il lenzuolo.

_ Mary Jane correva, ansimando, il petto le si alzava e abbassava irregolare. Boccheggiò, cercando di ingoiare aria, il petto le doleva. Il sudore le scendeva lungo il viso, sentiva rimbombare delle urla che provenivano dalle sue spalle. Sulla schiena nuda sentiva il sudore scendere. Si voltò, vedendo delle lingue di fuoco alte due volte lei. Sgranò gli occhi, tremando, continuando a correre, vedendo le fiamme ondeggiare. Le urla si facevano sempre più alte, le tempie le pulsavano. Si girò e si fermò, trovandosi davanti un uomo. Quest’ultimo le sorrise, aveva la pelle chiara e dei capelli biondi che gli ricadevano disordinati sul viso. _

_ “Figlia mia, è tempo di tornare a casa” mormorò gentilmente. Mary Jane allungò la mano verso di lui. La figura dell’uomo scomparve e la giovane appoggiò la mano su una parte di marmo crollata per metà. Tossì più volte e gli occhi le si arrossarono, mentre un’ondata di cenere la investiva. La polvere grigiastra la avvolse. La giovane si piegò in avanti e tossì più volte, la gola le bruciava e la vista le si appannò. Una lacrima le rigò il viso e strinse gli occhi. Cadde in ginocchio e si nascose il viso tra le mani. La polvere si diradò. Una mano si appoggiò sulla spalla della ragazza, che si voltò di scattò. Portò una mano al fianco, toccando solo il fianco. _

_ \- La cintura, le armi … - pensò. Alzò la testa e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo una donna dai lunghi capelli neri guardarla. _

_ “Figlia mia, il tuo destino è tornare a casa, sei una sacerdotessa” disse gentilmente. Mary si alzò in piedi e negò con il capo. _

_ “Il destino non esiste” ribatté. Si pulì la guancia dai resti della lacrima. _

_ “Torna a casa e troverai te stessa” spiegò la donna. _

Mary Jane sgranò gli occhi e ansimò, tremando. Si mise a faccia in su, regolando il respiro. Allungò il braccio prendendo il lenzuolo e si coprì.


	10. Cap.10 Si parte

Cap.10 Si parte  
  


Mary Jane si sedette sulla poltroncina accanto a quella di guida, davanti al pannello dei comandi. Osservò Vegeta e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“C17 mi ha parlato di te” disse.

“Invece di conoscervi meglio voi due, parlate di altri?” chiese Vegeta. Alzò un paio di leve e iniziò a premere una serie di tasti. Mary schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Non svelare i propri segreti, aumenta il mistero” spiegò. Si allacciò la cintura e guardò il cielo azzurro attraverso l’oblò.

“Quindi potrei essere l’ultima della mia razza?” chiese e la voce le tremò. I motori della navicella si accesero, creando un boato. Mary si tappò le orecchie con le mani. Junior gemette, Crilin si strinse più stretta la cintura di sicurezza e C17 fischiò, battendo le mani. I rumori cessarono e la navicella iniziò a tremare, alzandosi da terra. Mary si tolse le mani dalle orecchie e aprì la bocca.

“Così pare” disse secco Vegeta. La giovane richiuse la bocca e ridacchiò.

\- Dal suo viso non sembra, ma ascolta attentamente – pensò.

“Com’è essere gli ultimi?” chiese. La spinta della navicella la premette contro il sedile e le mozzò il fiato.

“Chiedi male se pensi che noi saiyan possiamo capire il concetto di essere gli ultimi. Escono sopravvissuti della nostra gente di continuo” rispose Vegeta. Mary regolò il respiro e chiuse gli occhi.

“Quindi potrebbero essercene altri del mio popolo?” chiese. Giocherellò con la treccia mora. Dalle sue spalle proveniva un brusio di voci.

“E’ vero che sei un principe?” domandò Mary. Oltre l’oblò il cielo azzurro stava lasciando il posto a un cielo blu-notte stellato.

“Sì” rispose roco Vegeta. Mary Jane lasciò andare la treccia che le sbatté sulla spalla ed iniziò a giocherellare con il crocefisso.

“Però, sei l’unico nobile della tua specie rimasto”. S’informò. Vegeta espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

“Così pare” rispose. Prese in mano un volante e lo spinse in avanti, la navicella smise di salire ed iniziò a muoversi in orizzontale.

“Non dovresti essere re?” chiese Mary. Vegeta ticchettò con lo stivaletto sul pavimento della navicella.

“Se non c’è incoronazione, non puoi diventare re” ribatté. Mary socchiuse gli occhi e le sue iridi color ghiaccio assunsero sfumature grigio metallo.

“Che fregatura … Perciò resterai principe in eterno” sussurrò.

“Già” disse secco Vegeta. Mary mise una mano nella tasca della giacca, ne tirò fuori una chewingum e lo masticò rumorosamente.

“Non sei molto loquace” disse. Vegeta assottigliò gli occhi.

“Davvero perspicace, mocciosa” ribatté ironico. Mary ridacchiò.

\- Questo tipo è figo, sembra il nonno – pensò.


	11. Cap.11 Nello spazio siderale

Cap.11 Nello spazio siderale  
  
  


Vegeta guardava oltre l’oblò della navicella nello spazio aperto. Muoveva il volante, stringendolo tra le dita coperte dai guanti. Intravide in lontananza una cometa e volò sotto un pianeta dalla superficie blu notte. Virò evitando un gruppo di asteroidi e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

_ “Non offendere il mio papà. Lui è forte” si lamentò Goten. Chiuse gli occhi, gonfiò le guance e mostrò la lingua. Vegeta piegò le ginocchia e si piegò in avanti, guardando in viso il bambino. _

_ “Pensi che io offendi tuo padre, moccioso?” domandò. Goten spalancò gli occhi, le sue iridi nere erano liquide. _

_ “Sì, lui è un dio. E non perde” brontolò. Vegeta incrociò le braccia al petto e ghignò. _

_ \- E’ vissuto nel mito di quell’eroe di suo padre, spero che capisca che tipo è Kakaroth il più tardi possibile – rifletté. _

_ “Io so che tuo padre è il migliore, ed è per questo che voglio superarlo” spiegò. Goten sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e sporse il labbro inferiore. Strinse i pugni e saltellò sul posto. _

_ “Però lo offendi” brontolò. Vegeta sciolse le braccia, prese il bambino in braccio e Goten si divincolò. _

_ “Attento a non cadere, scimmietta” disse il principe dei saiyan. Goten dimenò i piedi. _

_ “Tu e Trunks ogni tanto litigate? Vi offendete?” chiese Vegeta. Goten smise di scalciare e si strinse a una delle mani di Vegeta che lo sostenevano. _

_ “Trunks non pensa davvero quelle cose” ribatté Goten. Vegeta si mise il ragazzino in spalla. _

_ “Lo stesso io e tuo padre. Litighiamo perché siamo … amici”. La voce del principe tremò all’ultima parola. Goten gli appoggiò il mento sul capo e gli strinse il collo muscoloso. _

_ “Allora lo devi dire a papà” si lamentò. Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi. _

_ \- Non ho potuto crescere Kakaroth quando eravamo bambini, è un po’ come se rimediassi con questo frugoletto. E’ identico a suo padre – rifletté. _

Vegeta sentì la voce di Junior ed ascoltò le sue parole.

“Il pianeta in cui stiamo andando ha un periodo di rotazione doppio rispetto alla Terra” spiegò il namecciano. Crilin sbadigliò rumorosamente.

“Non ho capito. Rotazione di che?” chiese. Vegeta udì Junior sospirare.

“Il giorno dura il doppio” spiegò il namecciano. Crilin sbadigliò nuovamente.

“Come Nameck?” domandò. Vegeta roteò gli occhi.

\- Non capisco perché il muso verde non si arrenda all’evidenza, il pelato gli sta solo facendo perdere tempo – pensò. Fece virare la navicella, evitando il campo gravitazionale di un sole.

“Qualcuno ha idea che fine hanno fatto C17 e Mary Jane?” domandò Crilin.

“Si saranno appartati” ribatté secco il principe dei saiyan. Junior digrignò i denti.

“Avrei fatto meglio a rimanere sulla Terra” ringhiò.

***************

C17 chiuse il frigorifero e si voltò, tenendo la lattina gelida in mano. Vide Mary Jane avanzare verso di lui, dimenando le anche.

“E’ da un po’ che la navicella non balla più. Non credevo che viaggiare nello spazio potesse risultare noioso” si lamentò la giovane. C17 si portò l’indice e il medio alla tempia, facendole un saluto militare.

“Sai, pensavo di chiederti di uscire, ma temo di aver esagerato” le disse seducente. Mary lo vide piegarsi verso di lei e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Esagerato?” domandò. C17 le offrì la lattina di birra.

“Sì, siamo usciti direttamente dalla stratosfera” mormorò. La giovane gli prese la lattina dalle mani.

“Avere un senso dell’umorismo pessimo fa parte dell’essere cyborg?” chiese. Si portò la lattina alla bocca, appoggiò le labbra sulla superficie metallica sentendo gelida e sorseggiò un po’ di birra, sporcandosi le labbra di schiuma.

C17 ridacchiò, allargò le braccia ed indietreggiò.

“Sicuramente” rispose. La guardò negli occhi e vedendo l’azzurro delle iridi di lei il suo battito cardiaco accelerò.

\- Mi sto lasciando fregare da questa ragazza. Non ho mai provato niente di simile – rifletté.


	12. Cap.12 Sangue nella neve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo My December dei Linkin Park.

Cap.12 Sangue nella neve  
  


Crilin socchiuse la porta della stanza da letto della navicella e vi guardò all’interno. C17 era seduto sulle stuoie per dormire e Mary gli camminava intorno. La giovane giocherellava con il crocifisso e ad ogni suo passo i lunghi capelli neri, lasciati sciolti, le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle.

“E’ un po’ strano pensare che voi cyborg potete avere figli” disse. 17 appoggiò le mani sulle stuoie e alzò il capo, guardandola.

“In origine io e mia sorella eravamo umani, ci hanno solo modificato. Siamo come degli umani, ma senz’aura e con qualche circuito qui e là” spiegò.

“E hai dei circuiti anche lì?” domandò Mary. Si sedette sulle gambe di lui e indicò in basso con l’indice. 17 arrossì, le prese il dito nella mano e ridacchiò.

“Perché, t’interessa?” s’informò. Mary Jane liberò il dito dalla mano di lui e alzò le spalle.

“Ci stai provando o è un modo per dimostrarmi che la tua virilità non è intaccata?”. Lo punzecchiò. Crilin roteò gli occhi, si ritirò e si allontanò dalla porta. Raggiunse Junior e si sedette sul sedile accanto al suo. Il namecciano teneva le gambe incrociate e la testa china.

“Quei due finiranno a letto, secondo me” brontolò Crilin. Le orecchie aguzze di Junior tremarono.

“Sarebbe stato meglio se tu avessi chiuso la porta, allora. Mi toccherà sentirli” brontolò il namecciano. Crilin si massaggiò il collo.

“Mia moglie e suo fratello sono sempre collegati. Anche a lei toccherà sentirli” brontolò. Vegeta strofinò le dita sul volante.

“Se alle due lattine gemelle la cosa non fosse andata a genio, avrebbero chiesto alla Donna di separarli” ribatté freddo.

“Mia moglie non è una lattina” brontolò Crilin.

*********

Mary Jane scese dalle gambe di 17 e si mise a gattoni sul pavimento. Si sporse in avanti e ticchettò sul naso del moro con l’indice.

“Sai, pensavo che i cyborg fossero metallici, grandi e grossi” disse. 17 si tolse il foulard e lo lasciò ricadere su un cuscino sul pavimento.

“Io sono anche d’acciaio, ma non per questo sono brutto” ribatté. Mary lo aiutò a togliersi la giacca e la lanciò sul pavimento, sopra la propria.

“Sai, non ci conosciamo quasi per niente” disse. 17 si sfilò la maglietta, rimanendo a torso nudo.

“Vogliamo diventare amici, allora?” chiese. Mary Jane si tolse la collanina con il crocefisso e gattonò fino ai propri stivali, facendocela finire dentro uno di essi. Il crocefisso affondò nel calzino. Gli stivali erano appoggiati alla parete della stanza, davanti alle due giacche.

“Musica preferita?” domandò. 17 giocherellò con il proprio lobo dell’orecchio.

“Hip Hop. Tu?” s’informò. La ragazza si voltò di scatto e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Hip Hop? Non è da vecchi?” domandò. 17 si grattò una spalla.

“Non invecchiò ed è una delle poche cose che mi ricordo di quando ero umano” spiegò. Mary Jane si ticchettò sulle labbra.

“Io Metal. Il mio gelato preferito è fragola e cioccolato. Il tuo?” chiese. 17 si tolse i pantaloni, li appallottolò e li lanciò sopra i suoi stivali, che caddero di lato sul pavimento.

“Cioccolato e stracciatella. Fino a qui sono i gusti in comune con mia sorella” rispose. Mary J. giocherellò con i lacci del proprio corpetto.

“L’unica cosa che tu e tua sorella non avete in comune è quel pelato?” s’informò.

“A lei le macchine da corsa non piacciono. Non ama ubriacarsi. Spera sempre in futuro migliore, non riesce a godersi il presente come le arriva. Non le piacciono le ragazze e … non ha avuto il cuoio capelluto sostituito. Il dottor Gero, quando mi ha trasformato in cyborg, mi ha reso moro, in origine ero biondo”. Iniziò ad enumerare 17. Mary Jane gattonò fino alla porta, la colpì con un calcio chiudendola.

“Ti piace la montagna?” chiese. 17 si alzò i boxer che indossava, l’elastico gli aveva lasciato un segno rosso sulla pelle.

“No, questo è in comune, entrambi amiamo il mare e la spiaggia” rispose. Mary Jane si mise una ciocca mora dietro l’orecchio.

“Eppure vivi in montagna”. Gli fece notare. 17 si deterse le labbra con la lingua, le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.

“Il dottor Gero aveva la base in montagna. Uccidere nei pressi del laboratorio in cui mi ha sottoposto a esperimenti, mi fa sentire appagato” disse atono. Mary Jane gattonò nuovamente fino a lui e si slacciò i pantaloni.

“Lavi il dolore con il sangue e la vendetta sugli animali?” chiese.

“E lo affogo nell’alcol”. Concluse il cyborg. La giovane rabbrividì. 17 allungò le gambe e le aprì.

“Guarda che puoi sempre tirarti indietro. Non devi venire a letto con me per scoprire il tuo passato, già stiamo andando sul tuo pianeta natale” spiegò. Mary mise la mano su quella di lui.

“Non so cosa tu abbia frainteso, ma io mi sto per mettere a dormire” sussurrò. 17 prese una coperta da una delle stuoie e la coprì.

“La mia sete di vendetta un tempo era più vivida. Volevo distruggere la vita umana e uccidere un certo Goku. Adesso non provo più quel risentimento, magari con il tempo non avrò neanche bisogno di uccidere gli animali” spiegò. Mary gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Se tutta quella furia la trasformi in sana passione, potrei decidere di non dormire” disse. 17 l’abbracciò, stringendola a sé.

“Sai, mia sorella è cambiata di colpo quando si è innamorata, vediamo se è una delle cose che abbiamo in comune” rispose.  
  


  



	13. Cap.13 Atterraggio

Cap.13 Atterraggio  
  


Mary Jane sgranò gli occhi vedendo il pianeta oltre l’oblò. Una stella aranciata illuminava la sua superficie dorata e azzurra. Strinse il crocefisso che portava al collo e le sue iridi divennero liquide.

\- Vorrei che anche nonno potesse vederlo. Non vedo l’ora di raccontarglielo – pensò. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua ed incassò il capo tra le spalle. Vegeta iniziò la discesa, la navicella a contatto con l’atmosfera divenne incandescente e si circondò di fiamme.

“La strumentazione dice che il pianeta è abbandonato” spiegò.

\- La gemma che abbiamo lasciato a Bulma era sicuramente la copia di una gemma che dobbiamo trovare sul pianeta. Sicuramente l’aspetto sarà simile, ma non uguale. E’ un indizio per qualcosa – rifletté. La giovane rischiò di cadere all’indietro e 17 l’afferrò, mettendosela sulle gambe.

“E’ strano. I mercanti spaziali e gli alieni rimasti senza casa dovrebbero considerarlo un posto perfetto, le condizioni che lo rendono abitabile non mancano” sibilò Junior. La pressione lo schiacciava contro il sedile. Il sudore scendeva lungo il viso di Crilin.

“Forse perché una giornata lavorativa sarebbe troppo lunga lì” sussurrò. Una goccia di sudore gli scese dalla fronte fino alle labbra. Junior si voltò verso il terrestre.

“Almeno hai finalmente capito la mia spiegazione … forse” sibilò.

“Beh, Goku l’avrebbe capita meno di me” ribatté Crilin. Chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.

17 schioccò la lingua sula palato e roteò gli occhi.

\- Uno dei motivi per cui mi è passata la voglia di ucciderlo, Goku era veramente tonto – rifletté.

“Atterrati, per ogni evenienza, andrò in ricognizione. Sia mai che la strumentazione si sia sbagliata” disse Vegeta. Fece virare la navicella, raddrizzandola ed iniziò ad atterrarla in piedi.

“Ti aspettiamo sulla navicella. Il pianeta è grande, è preferibile che tu ci conduca direttamente dove ci sono tracce, anche passate, di civiltà” rispose Junior secco. Mary Jane guardò 17 in viso.

“Si stanno davvero dando da fare per i te i tuoi amici” disse. 17 ghignò.

“Il bello è che non sono miei amici” ribatté. Mary Jane gli ticchettò con l’indice sul naso.

“Dovrebbero diventarlo, allora. Sono utili” ribatté.


	14. Cap.14 Arrivati al templio

Cap.14 Arrivati al templio  
  


“Bene, potete scendere, ho trovato i resti del templio. Sembra essere l’unica zona abitata del pianeta” disse il principe dei saiyan. Mary Jane si alzò dalle gambe di 17 e corse, passò di fianco al principe dei saiyan e corse fuori. La lunga treccia nera le ondeggiava dietro le spalle. Vegeta guardò Junior che annuì e le corse dietro. 17 si slacciò le cinture di sicurezza e spiccò il volo, dirigendosi verso l’uscita. Il principe dei saiyan raggiunse Crilin e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Tu aspetta” ordinò. Il terrestre sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e alzò il capo. Vegeta mise una mano dentro l’armatura della battle suit e ne tirò fuori una gemma a forma di goccia.

“Proteggi questa. Quando ti dirò che è il momento, la dovrai dare alla mocciosa” ordinò. Porse la gemma al terrestre che la afferrò, annuì e la mise dentro la casacca arancione.

“Perché l’hai data proprio a me?” chiese. Vegeta assottigliò gli occhi.

“Prima di tutto, qualsiasi cosa succeda, voglio che tu non combatta, ma la protegga. Secondo ora fai il poliziotto, dovresti essere capace di proteggere dei valori quando ti si affidano” spiegò gelido. Crilin corrugò la fronte.

“Lascia fare a me” promise.

************

Crilin impallidì guardando la serie di scheletri anneriti intorno a loro, semi-sprofondati nel terreno.

“E’ stato un massacro” mormorò. Indietreggiò fino a raggiungere una colonna di marmo in pezzi.

“Perché hanno ucciso tutti?” biascicò Mary Jane. C17 le sfiorò la spalla con la mano, lei si allontanò dal cyborg, avviandosi verso i resti franati di un tempio.

\- E’ tutto come nel mio sogno – rifletté la mora.

Il namecciano la guardò allontanarsi e si mise di fianco a Vegeta.

“Non sono stati i saiyan anche questa volta?” chiese Junior, avvicinando il viso al principe dei saiyan. Vegeta incrociò le braccia al petto e negò con il capo.

“In quel caso il pianeta sarebbe stato rivenduto o trasformato in una serie di rocce deserte” rispose. Junior si tolse il turbante e se lo mise sotto il braccio.

\- Inizia a essere fastidioso, devo smettere di portarlo – rifletté.

“Allora come mai conoscevi questo pianeta?” chiese. Vegeta allargò i piedi, strofinando gli stivaletti bianchi sul terreno lasciandovi impressi dei segni.

“Lord Freezer non volle conquistare questo pianeta. Per quanto la loro tecnologia fosse abbastanza avanzata, ce n’erano di migliori. Qui vivevano solo sacerdoti e sacerdotesse, avevano figli solo per evitare che i riti venissero meno” spiegò. Junior si passò la mano sulla fronte sudata, tra le antenne.

“Cosa veneravano? E perché li hanno distrutti?” chiese. Vegeta alzò la testa, sporgendo in fuori il mento e assottigliò gli occhi.

\- Quell’espressione significa che non sa chi o cosa li abbia uccisi, ma sicuramente è qualcosa che ci farà rischiare la vita – si disse Junior.

“Non erano qui solo per venerare un dio, ma per imprigionare in suo nome un demone” spiegò Vegeta. Osservò 17 camminare intorno a una statua d’oro.

\- Quella lattina, al contrario della sorella, è rimasto perso. Per lui vita, morte e massacri non significano niente. Vediamo se questa ragazza attiverà qualcosa in lui che non siano circuiti e fili – si disse.

“Inizio a capire perché hai insistito che venissi anch’io. Pensi che dovremmo combatterlo?” chiese Junior. Abbassò lo sguardo e curvò la schiena, guardando il viso del principe dei saiyan. Vegeta si voltò e alzò il capo, guardandolo in volto.

“Penso che la ragazza è venuta qui per distruggerlo una volta per tutte. Sento su di lei la puzza della magia” spiegò. Junior corrugò la fronte.

“Non credevo riconoscessi odori così particolari. Però non è questo che ti ho chiesto” ribatté.

Vegeta sciolse le braccia, ghignò e strinse un pugno.

“Io ci spero” sibilò.


	15. Cap. 15 Il nero si tinge di rosso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo My Demons.

Cap. 15 Il nero si tinge di rosso

“Non può essere stato il demone imprigionato a uccidere tutti” bisbigliò Junior.

“Pensate che l’omicida sia ancora in zona?” chiese C17. Osservò la statua e socchiuse gli occhi, massaggiandosi il collo.

\- Chissà se posso portarmela via, deve valere molto-. Socchiuse gli occhi vedendo che su un braccio della statua c’erano una serie di graffi.

“No, o avremmo sentito la sua aura” gli rispose Crilin. Mary Jane strinse i pugni e conficcò le unghie nella carne.

“Chiunque sia stato, spero sia morto tra atroci sofferenze” ringhiò. Junior si avvolse nel lungo mantello bianco, camminando tra le macerie di marmo annerito.

“I cyborg non hanno aura” sussurrò. Crilin deglutì evitando una mano scheletrica che usciva dal terreno.

“Anche gli dei, ma non per questo credo che li abbia sterminati un dio” borbottò. Si girò verso Vegeta e rabbrividì.

“Vegeta, ti si stanno tingendo i capelli di rosso” disse. Il principe dei saiyan si passò una mano tra i capelli a fiamma.

“Ci sono alcune atmosfere che tingono di rossi i capelli dei mori, se hanno la tendenza” rispose a voce alta. 17 si allontanò dalla statua e si avviò verso la ragazza.

“Sta succedendo anche a Mary”. Fece notare.

Vegeta ghignò e Junior gli avvicinò il viso all’orecchio.

“Come si fa ad avere la tendenza?” bisbigliò il namecciano.

“Non ti dirò perché ce l’ho io, ma vuol dire che la ragazza è per metà demone” rispose a voce bassa il principe dei saiyan.


	16. Cap. 16 Il demone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Lights Nightcore.

Cap. 16 Il demone

Il terreno iniziò a tremare, Mary Jane avvertì una fitta al petto. La gemma iniziò a surriscaldarsi e Crilin la sentì bollente a contatto con la pelle. 17 raggiunse la ragazza che cadde in ginocchio, ansimando.

“Cosa succede?!” gridò. Junior si slacciò il mantello candido ed incrementò l’aura.

“Inizia” sussurrò. Mary Jane fu scossa da una serie di tremiti ed iniziò a sanguinarle il naso.

< Figlia mia, è tempo di tornare a casa … così troverai te stessa > sentì una voce femminile risuonarle nella testa. Gettò indietro la testa e i suoi occhi divennero bianchi.

“I demoni possono possedere animali e persone, ma qui la cosa non è così semplice” spiegò Vegeta. Crilin raggiunse il principe dei saiyan con gli occhi spalancati.

“Quale demone?” domandò e la voce le tremò. Junior vide la statua ondeggiare e una serie di colonne semi-distrutte franarono.

“Come pensi che sia potuta essere per metà demone?” chiese. Vegeta incrementò a sua volta l’aura ed indietreggiò di un passo, spiccando il volo. 17 deterse la fronte sudata della giovane, che fu scossa da una serie di tremiti. Mary Jane si lasciò sfuggire un ululato di dolore.

_ Un uomo dai capelli biondi stava davanti alla ragazza in ginocchio. Le sorrise e le porse una mano. _

_ “Figlia mia, è tempo che tu sappia la verità” disse gentilmente. Mary Jane si alzò in piedi, le gambe le tremavano e la testa le pulsava. _

_ “Perché dovevo venire qui?” chiese. Le iridi dell’uomo divennero liquide e una donna apparve alle sue spalle. _

_ “Tu sei una sacerdotessa” disse la sconosciuta. Le sue iridi erano dorate. _

_ “Questo me lo avete già detto. Qual è la verità? Perché ho dovuto percorrere mezzo universo?” chiese Jane alzando la voce. _

_ La giovane donna abbassò lo sguardo. _

_ “Il demone si liberò impossessandosi di un animale, ma non può lasciare il pianeta finché anche solo un sacerdote o una sacerdotessa sono vivi” spiegò. _

_ “C’è un demone su questo pianeta?!” strillò Mary. Si portò la mano alla croce, stringendola e deglutì. _

_ “E’ tempo che tu lo sconfigga” dissero in coro le due figure. Mary Jane incassò il capo tra le spalle. _

_ “Voi siete i miei genitori?” chiese. _

_ “Sì, lo siamo e ti vorremo sempre bene” spiegò il giovane uomo dalla pelle chiara. Mary Jane vide le figure dei suoi genitori scomparire. _

Un ruggito risuonò tutt’intorno, il terreno tremava sempre più forte.

“Come? Vuoi deciderti a spiegarlo?” domandò Junior. A sua volta spiccò il volo, guardando a destra e a sinistra. Ci fu un secondo ruggito, più vicino.

“Quando la ragazzina nacque, sicuramente il demone s’impossessò della creatura che gli permise di liberarsi. In questo modo, però, parte del suo potere è finito nella bambina. Ecco perché può distruggerlo, è una consacrata che può rinchiuderlo che ha anche una parte del suo potere” spiegò il principe dei saiyan. Crilin lanciò uno strillo vedendo uscire dal terreno una testa grande sei volte lui, con delle lunghe corna. 17 boccheggiò, si alzò in piedi e si mise davanti a Mary Jane con le braccia aperte. La ragazza mugolò, sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e si voltò. Vide il mostro, afferrò il suo pugnale e lo lanciò. L’arma colpì la creatura su un occhio e andò in pezzi. Mary Jane spalancò la bocca.

“Non è possibile” biascicò. Vegeta si voltò verso Junior.

“Tu stanne fuori, nel caso tentassi di sconfiggerlo, rischieresti solo di potenziarlo. Ricordati che sei un demone a tua volta” bisbigliò. Junior corrugò la fronte.

“Ammettilo, hai paura che lo possa sconfiggere e toglierti il divertimento. Rischierai di far distruggere l’universo solo per il tuo orgoglio” borbottò. Vegeta partì all’attacco, iniziando a colpire il demone sul muso con una serie di calci. La bestia uscì del tutto dal terreno e il principe dei saiyan la raggiunse al petto con dei ki-blast.


	17. Cap.17 La caduta di C17

Cap.17 La caduta di C17  
  


Il demone sgranò gli occhi, assorbì gli attacchi e li rilanciò dalla bocca. Vegeta evitò le sfere di energia, che esplosero alle sue spalle sollevando un polverone. Il bestione dilatò le narici e inspirò. L’aura del principe dei saiyan venne risucchiata e il demone ruggì.

“Aspetta …” sussurrò il principe dei saiyan. Si trasformò in supersaiyan raggiunse il mostro al muso, facendolo indietreggiare. La creatura inspirò nuovamente, l’aura dorata si spense, i capelli del principe tornarono normali e la sua aura fu prosciugata.

“Assorbe la tua energia! Non farai altro che potenziarlo!” gridò C17.

“Crilin, adesso” ordinò Vegeta. Un colpo di coda aguzza lo ferì al fianco, facendolo volare all’indietro. Il principe dei saiyan si conficcò nel terreno, la gamba gli scricchiolò. La punta aguzza si abbatté contro di lui più volte, gli aprì uno squarcio in una gamba e gli graffiò a sangue una spalla. Rotolò di fianco evitando che lo colpisse al collo, si nascose la testa con le mani e saltò in avanti.

Junior strinse i pugni e spiccò il volo, gonfiando i muscoli.

“Non posso stare a guardare” sussurrò. Crilin uscì la gemma da sotto la casacca, schivò una serie di codate della creatura e lanciò la gemma a Mary Jane. La giovane la prese al volo, il suo viso si rifletté sulla superficie azzurra della pietra. Crilin fu raggiunto da una codata alla schiena, precipitò al suolo a faccia in giù, sbatté la testa e perse i sensi.

Mary Jane sentì una scossa elettrica scenderle lungo la schiena. Dalla gemma sprizzarono delle fiamme, le dita della giovane vi aderirono e alzò le braccia verso il soffitto. La treccia della giovane si sciolse e i suoi capelli si sollevarono, brillando di un colore rosso fuoco. La testa le ricadde all’indietro, gli occhi le divennero bianchi e levitò. 17 sgranò gli occhi guardando la ragazza andare in trance.

Junior allungò un braccio e lanciò una serie di attacchi energetici. I vari ki-blast si abbatterono sulla creatura, le tre corna sul capo della bestia si allungarono, gettò indietro la testa ruggendo e si voltò verso il namecciano.

“Ti avevo detto che con questo si sarebbe potenziato!” urlò il principe dei saiyan. La bestia lanciò una fiammata, colpendo in pieno Junior. Il principe dei saiyan scattò, mettendoglisi davanti e fu investito dal fuoco. Precipitò al suolo privo di sensi, emanando un pilone di fumo. Junior digrignò i denti, gli volò davanti e lo protesse con il suo corpo da una zampata della creatura. Il bestione indietreggiò, ruggendo più forte.

La creatura digrignò i denti aguzzi e si voltò, guardando la giovane in trance. Piegò il capo in avanti e corse verso di lei, puntandola con il corno al centro della sua testa. 17 le si mise davanti, il corno lo trafisse da parte a parte.

“No!” ululò Crilin. Il cyborg sgranò gli occhi e sputò sangue.

Mary Jane atterrò al suolo, il fuoco si era trasformato in un abito vermiglio, ricoperto da veli sottili vermigli, che le fasciavano il corpo. Vide 17 crollare al suolo privo di vita, mentre il demone ruggiva nuovamente.


	18. Cap.18 La sconfitta del mostro

Cap.18 La sconfitta del mostro  
  


“ _Noooo_!” gridò. Sgranò gli occhi e le sue iridi azzurre si tinsero di riflessi blu scuro. Scosse il capo, avvertì delle fitte al petto e corse verso di lui. Il demone balzò e cercò di atterrarle addosso, schiacciandola con la zampa. Crilin saltò e la spinse, venne travolto dalla zampa del gigante, rotolò a terra e perse i sensi. Il demone cercò di dilaniare il suo corpo con un morso. Junior scattò, lo afferrò stringendolo al petto e scattò di lato, evitando il muso del bestione. Mary Jane raggiunse C17, s’inginocchiò accanto a lui ed appoggiò la gemma sul terreno. Accarezzò il corpo di C17, sentendolo gelido sotto la mano. Saltò all’indietro evitando uno sprizzo di scintille da una serie di circuiti saltati. Mary strinse al petto il crocefisso e digrignò i denti, voltandosi di scatto.

“Me la pagherai” ruggì. Socchiuse gli occhi e corse verso di lui. La sua aura s’incrementò e tirò un pugno al muso del bestione, la sua mano fu avvolta dalle fiamme. Il demone volò all’indietro, si abbatté sul terreno strisciando e creò un solco. Mary atterrò, si guardò la mano ed ansimò sbattendo le palpebre.

“Cos … come ho fatto?” si domandò. Il bestione si rizzò, facendo tremare la terra. Mary Jane si voltò verso di lui, i capelli le ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

“La verità era che ti avrei preso a calci in cu**?” domandò. Ghignò e si mise a correre verso il demone. La creature cercò di colpirla con una serie di artigliate, la giovane fece lo slalom schivandole. Saltò facendo una caprioa all’indietro per evitare una sua dentata e le atterrò sulla zampa. Si mise a correre risalendola. Schivò un’artigliata della bestia e le saltò sulla testa, saltò nuovamente e lo raggiunse al collo con un pugno facendolo precipitare in avanti. La creatura atterrò con il muso rivolto verso il basso, aprendo un solco in cui affondò.

“Mi piace, bastar**!” gridò. Piegò un ginocchio, il piede le venne ricoperto di fiamme e tirò un calcio al collo della bestia, spezzandole l’osso. Saltò giù dalla gigantesca carcassa ed avanzò, raggiungendo la pietra.

Junior atterrò ed appoggiò a terra Crilin, guardando il cadavere della bestia trasformarsi in polvere.  


Mary Jane prese la pietra a goccia e se la strinse al petto, era grande quanto tre pugni. Le lacrime iniziarono a rigarle il viso e singhiozzò. Raggiunse il corpo del cyborg e si stese su di lui, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Non avresti dovuto” farfugliò. Singhiozzò più forte e le lacrime caddero sul viso ingrigito di lui.

“Non per me, idiota!” ululò. Alcune lacrime caddero sopra la gemma che iniziò a brillare. La giovane sentì un calore al petto, chiuse gli occhi e sentì l’energia diminuire. Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi, mugolando e alzò lo sguardo.

Mary Jane avvertì il battito cardiaco del cyborg ripartire ed impallidì.

“Cos …” farfugliò. 17 aprì la bocca e ricominciò a respirare, gemette e tossì un paio di volte.

“Co-come … è possibile?” balbettò Mary Jane. La voce le tremò e sgranò gli occhi. 17 tossì più forte e mugolò. Vegeta li raggiunse, strisciando la gamba ricoperta di sangue con l’osso spezzato. Cadde in ginocchio e le mise la mano sulla spalla, un guanto candido gli si era strappato lasciando vedere la mano graffiata.

“Al contrario della copia creata con la tecnologia che hai portato sulla Terra, questa gemma era veramente magica. Resuscita le persone” spiegò gentilmente. Mary Jane si passò una mano sugli occhi arrossati, asciugandosi le lacrime.

“Non può essere” balbettò. 17 aprì gli occhi e la guardò in viso.

“Mary?” chiese. La mora gli sorrise ed iniziò a baciarlo sulle labbra, lasciando cadere la pietra. Vegeta la prese al volo e la guardò.

“A quanto pare, se si uccide qualcuno con questa, assume la capacità di riportare qualcun altro che si ama in vita” bisbigliò. Mary Jane strinse il capo di 17 tra le braccia e lo baciò. Il moro chiuse gli occhi con un mugolio di piacere e ricambiò il bacio. Vegeta mise la gemma dentro ciò che rimaneva dell’armatura e strisciò all’indietro.

“Probabilmente il limite è che lo può fare solo chi ha un po’ di sangue demoniaco nelle vene, senza essere un demone o un namecciano purosangue” bisbigliò. Guardò Mary Jane e 17 approfondire i loro baci e roteò gli occhi. Si girò e gattonò nella direzione di Junior, frugò in una tasca dei pantaloni e ne tirò fuori un sacchetto di senzu.

“Aveva ragione la donna, ho fatto bene a portarli” bisbigliò con voce inudibile.


	19. Cap.19 Insieme (quasi) per sempre

Cap.19 Insieme (quasi) per sempre  
  


Bra allargò le braccia e girò su se stessa, gettò indietro la testa facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli azzurri. Allungò il braccio contro il microfono davanti a sé, alzò e abbassò il capo a tempo di musica e si avvicinò il microfono alle labbra.

“E quando ti sei perso, che la notte urla ed è solo tempesta. Non lasciarmi sola in questa tempesta” cantò. Si portò l’altra mano al seno prosperoso stretto dalla maglietta nera.

“Vienimi a riprendere!” cantò. Mary Jane si portò il martini alle labbra e sorseggiò il contenuto. L’oliva le finì in bocca e la masticò rumorosamente. Appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di 17 e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Ancora non riesco a credere che siamo tornati a casa tutte e due sani e salvi” sussurrò. 17 le accarezzò la testa un paio di volte.

“E’ stata gentile la Briefs ad affittarci quell’appartamento vicino a loro” mormorò. La giovane giocherellò con il crocifisso al suo collo e allungò le gambe sotto la scrivania.

“Dimmi la verità. Tu non hai voluto lasciare la montagna solo per cambiare vita e stare accanto a tua sorella. Quel saiyan, Vegeta, vuole tenermi sotto controllo perché sono una mezza demone” bisbigliò. 17 indicò la giovane sul palchetto del karaoke, le parole del testo della canzone scorrevano su uno schermo azzurro alle sue spalle.

“Hai l’età di sua figlia. Probabilmente vuole solo proteggerti” disse. Mary Jane si morse l’interno della guancia. Prese la mano di 17 nella propria e deglutì.

“Non bisogna per forza amarsi per stare insieme e non per forza chi si ama riesce a rimanere insieme”. Iniziò. Il cyborg inarcò un sopracciglio e la guardò appoggiare il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolo.

“Alle volte delle coppie assurde funzionano pure. Quella Bulma che ci ha affittato la casa riesce a sopportare Vegeta, mia sorella ha avuto il fegato di sposare un nanerottolo” sussurrò. Mary si sporse e afferrò una bottiglia di vodka alla fragola, aprendola.

“Hai deciso di perdonarlo solo perché mi ha salvato la vita?” chiese. Sorseggiò il contenuto della bottiglia, socchiudendo gli occhi. 17 osservò un’altra canzone iniziare nello schermo dietro Bra.

“Cado a pezzi, ho passato la mia vita ha correre, ma ora i miei demoni mi hanno raggiunto” cantò l’azzurra.

“E se anche fosse?” chiese. Mary Jane gli tolse il foulard, lo strinse con la stessa mano con cui teneva la bottiglia e gli baciò il collo.

“Penso che potrei continuare ad amare un tipo così, ma io non sono immortale … resterai al mio fianco fino alla fine dei miei giorni?” chiese. C17 le leccò le labbra, sentendo il sapore della vodka e le sorrise.

“Fino all’ultimo, mia sacerdotessa demone” sussurrò seducente.

 

 


End file.
